


boyhood bravery

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: The kid was spitting cum out of his mouth and choking on his own cries, but Jensen was the one nauseated.





	boyhood bravery

**Author's Note:**

> this will have another another update p soon, dw, i wouldnt just leave poor, sweetheart jared in the helpless care of an incredibly clueless, jensen

**Prologue**

 

 

He was ethereal, really, the way he stood there; skimpy clothing fitting tightly around his rawboned body. Sloe-eyed and delicate features with frangible starved wrists, held commanding between fat, stingy, rough hands. He was sobbing, struggling desperately to escape. 

 

Jensen just stood there and watched, seemingly immobile.

 

When the kid, no older than 17, let out a hoarse and vacated cry, Jensen finally allowed himself to move. 

 

“Hey!” he yelled out, snatching the man by the ragged, frayed collar of his coat, “get off him, you sick freak.” The man grinned, an eerie, toothless grin, swiping his tongue across his lower lip, biting suddenly, “Slut fuckin wanted it.”

 

The kid was spitting cum out of his mouth and choking on his own cries, but Jensen was the one nauseated. 

 

“Hey,” he spoke sympathetic, leaning down to rest his knees onto the cold, damp ground  “you okay, kid?”   

 

The kid looked up, eyes muddled and shaky, glaring “What do you care, I’m just a whore.”

 

Jensen shook his head, said nothing else.

 

He took him home.


End file.
